You aint ever gonna change me
by Flutterbydaiseys
Summary: how ever much they try, they wont be able to change her back, But she would change them within just an hour of hanging around with her.Gabby came back after 3 years with 16 other people, and her worst enemy is her dad or to her Darren Montez. HIATUS


**Never gonna change me **

Today it was her return.

She had been gone for three years now, Everyone new what went down between her and her dad. What surprised them was that she was coming back when he was still there, in the house she grew up in. What they didn't know, was that she had changed, and how ever much they try, they wont be able to change her back, But she would change them within just an hour of hanging around with her.

At three O'clock in the afternoon, the home phone rang, the phone call the gang, Lesley Montez, Darren Montez, Jenny Bolton and Steve Bolton have been waiting for, the phone call from their one and only Gabriella Montez.

Picking it up, Lesley shot a nervous look to the people she had been waiting with for the last four hours.

"Gabriella?" she asked.

"_Yeah, were just turning to your street now 'Kay, see you in 'bout two minuets" _with that, she hung up, causing Lesley to put the phone down and sit down calmly.

"So?" Steve asked wanting to know were she was, She opened her mouth to answer to be interrupted by the front door slamming open and Gabriella walking in.

"Gabby!" Her mom exclaimed rushing over to her dearly missed daughter.

"Alright mom, how's it going down your end?" she laughed hugging her mother.

If they weren't shocked enough, now they were, that weren't gabby Montez who just waltz through that door dressed in blue Nike jogging bottoms, an Ecko Red T-shirt with a red jacket with a hood rimmed with fur adding to it some pink Nike air trainers. Her normal style was dresses, always, winter or not, she wouldn't dare go any were near trousers or shorts or skirts, it always had to be dresses.

"It's going just fine down here, how's it in Washington?" Lesley asked.

"Really good." she answered shifting the white Nike duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Where's the rest of them?" a slightly confused Lesley said leading her to the sofa to sit down.

"Yeah, there out side practicing there hello's, their a bit nervous of meeting you and Darren" she laughed naming her dad by his real name, she had given up on calling him dad when she moved out.

After talking to her mom for a couple of minuets, she turned to the gang and other parents.

"Heya, why aint you lot changed eh?" she laughed sitting next to Chad.

"You alright Chad?" she smiled leaning into him to give him a hug.

"Yeah, I'm great thanks, you?" he said hugging her back tightly

"I feel, how shall I put it?…. Scared" she laughed with the rest of gang.

_Half hour later…x_

They were all sitting around watching television when there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be them, ready to say hello to you lot" gabby said getting up and opening the door, letting 5guys through and 9 girls through.

"Guys, Meet my 'Rents and my buddies." gabby smiled and laughed as they all shuffled from one foot to the other.

"You said 16." stated Taylor. "there's only 15 there"

"Yeah, I know the new addition is in the truck, asleep." she stated back

After introducing her friends, they all went up stairs to gabby's old room to talk while Mr. & Mrs. Bolton went home.

"There not all staying here Lesley!" exclaimed a very annoyed Darren, slamming his fist on the counter top.

"Yes!, Yes they are, if you don't want to stay in a crowed house then stay at Jenny's and Steve's, 'cos if your gonna have that attitude against Gabriella's friends I don't want you to stay here whilst their here." She shouted back, loud enough to make gabby hear it.

"No!, I'm going to stay here and make that girls life a living hell!" he yelled smashing his glass on the floor like a spoilt brat.

"You dare, you know well enough what you did to her before she left hurt her to the deepest depths of her heart!"

"Watch me." with that Lesley threw the plate she was washing across the room at Darren just skimming his ear.

"You bitch!" he shouted waltzing over to her and went to slap her but got interrupted by a loud well spoken voice he absolutely hated.

_Upstairs…x_

They were all laughing their heads off because troy just stacked (Fell) it off of gabby's bed.

"OMG!, I can't believe you just did that" Sharpay laughed hitting the floor with her fists.

"My back." troy whined lifting his top up and trying to look at the light pink scrap on his back.

"Here, let's have a look you little tumble-bum" Laughed Gabby. Taking the back of his top and turning to open her bed side cupboard and bringing out some cream then putting some on troy's back.

Just as she was going to put the cream back, she heard her mom shout, obviously at Darren them some smashing of cutlery.

"Oh no he didn't" she said getting up and running down the stairs with the whole group behind her in to the kitchen to see Darren's hand in the air going to slap her mother.

"Touch her, and I'll make you pay for it." she yelled.

Looking over his shoulder, and smirking before slowly bring his arm down and poking Lesley's arm, then grabbing it hard, making her whimper.

Walking over to he dad, she stood still for a minimum of 60 seconds.

"Go on, hurt her." she pushed

So he did. He brung his hand up and back-handed her mom's face, making her stumble back, and Gabriella, Her new friends and the gang pounced on Darren, bringing him to the floor, Troy put his hand to Darren's throat.

"What she said was true!" he seethed through gritted teeth pressing his hand down.

"Ring Heath and Dan's Hotel and tell them to get their asses down here!" Gabriella said reaching into her pocket, getting her phone and handing it to Tao one of her dancers.

"Right, here, mark him." he said handing him a Army knife.

She nodded, sitting on Darren's Stomach, leaning her back on troy's back, lifting his top up slightly above his belt line and scratching a 'G.M+L.M' on his hip bone, smirking at the sound of him screaming in pain.

"I told ya, if you touch any of my family, you pay for it." she said poking a full stop at the end of her marking.

Getting off of Him , Chad grabbed Lesley's hand and took her with them as they went out side the house to wait for Heath and Dan.

"Who's that?" Troy asked looking at the small child in the truck slowly waking up.

"Ah, Natasha, Robert, Phoebe's awake!" she said to the child's parents.

"So she aint yours?" troy asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"I lost mine." was all she said and turned away looking down, trying not to cry at the memory, when the nurse said she couldn't find the heart beat of her un-born child.

"Hey, come 'ere" he said softly turning her around and bringing her in to a hug.

That's when Gabriella knew, however much she'd changed, Troy was one person, who would _**Always**_ stand by her.


End file.
